


Lucky

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha la sciarpa legata fin sopra il naso e, nonostante il freddo, sente bocca e guance bruciare e sudare per il suo respiro. In un qualsiasi altro momento, Momotarou si sarebbe liberato di quell'ingombro, e si sarebbe anche messo a giocare con le nuvolette di condensa che avrebbero abbandonato le sue labbra, ma quel giorno non è proprio in vena di godersi quelle piccolezze che l'avevano sempre fatto sorridere.<br/>Si sente uno straccio, e il gelido inverno che Tokyo sta attraversando quell'anno non gli è di certo d'aiuto.<br/>Da un calcio al tappo di una bottiglia e spinge le mani un po' più in fondo nelle tasche, tirando verso basso il tessuto della felpa.<br/>Non vede l'ora di tornare a casa, perché sente il bisogno delle quattro mura calde e accoglienti del suo appartamento, e quando finalmente vede la strada che ormai percorre tutti i giorni, le sue gambe iniziano a muoversi quasi da sole, costringendolo ad allungare subito il passo. Solo dopo qualche momento si impone un ritmo meno sostenuto per evitare di scivolare sul marciapiede ghiacciato, perché, tra tutto quello che gli è successo, non ha minimamente bisogno di ritrovarsi con il sedere per terra ed i pantaloni sporchi e bagnati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Assolutamente non betata! Verrà corretta in seguito!

Ha la sciarpa legata fin sopra il naso e, nonostante il freddo, sente bocca e guance bruciare e sudare per il suo respiro. In un qualsiasi altro momento, Momotarou si sarebbe liberato di quell'ingombro, e si sarebbe anche messo a giocare con le nuvolette di condensa che avrebbero abbandonato le sue labbra, ma quel giorno non è proprio in vena di godersi quelle piccolezze che l'avevano sempre fatto sorridere.  
Si sente uno straccio, e il gelido inverno che Tokyo sta attraversando quell'anno non gli è di certo d'aiuto.  
Da un calcio al tappo di una bottiglia e spinge le mani un po' più in fondo nelle tasche, tirando verso basso il tessuto della felpa.  
Non vede l'ora di tornare a casa, perché sente il bisogno delle quattro mura calde e accoglienti del suo appartamento, e quando finalmente vede la strada che ormai percorre tutti i giorni, le sue gambe iniziano a muoversi quasi da sole, costringendolo ad allungare subito il passo. Solo dopo qualche momento si impone un ritmo meno sostenuto per evitare di scivolare sul marciapiede ghiacciato, perché, tra tutto quello che gli è successo, non ha minimamente bisogno di ritrovarsi con il sedere per terra ed i pantaloni sporchi e bagnati.  
Si muove allora con più controllo ed attenzione, e quando entra nella palazzina del suo appartamento gli viene spontaneo abbassarsi finalmente la sciarpa prima di prendere le scale. Vive al quinto piano, ma l'ascensore guasto da qualche mese non lo ha mai preoccupato più di tanto. Tuttavia, degno dei peggiori giorni della sua vita, ogni scalino gli sembra alto quasi un metro e lo zaino che porta sulle spalle improvvisamente più pesante. Si sente sopraffatto dalla stanchezza, e quando arriva in cima alle scale - facendo anche altro passo per fermarsi davanti alla porta dell'appartamento -, riesce solamente a desiderare il suo letto. Vorrebbe sprofondare tra le calde coperte in pile, addormentarsi e svegliarsi mesi e mesi più tardi.  
Apre la porta, e dopo averla rinchiusa Momotarou si concede un sospiro quasi sollevato. Il suo cervello gli ordina di camminare e di andare fino alla sua camera, ma le sue gambe sembrano quasi risentire dei cinque piani fatti a piedi, tant'è che si ribellano al suo volere.  
Mugugna infastidito, e lasciando cadere per terra lo zaino e la giacca, si appoggia al muro per riposarsi. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, concentrandosi solamente sul familiare ambiente che lo circonda.  
È a casa, e a giudicare dall'invitante profumino che proviene dalla cucina sa che Sousuke è in casa. Alle sue orecchie giunge anche una musichetta allegra, che riconosce come la sigla di un programma tv che Makoto è solito seguire.  
I suoi compagni sono entrambi a casa, si dice, e lui stranamente non si sente più al sicuro. In realtà si vergogna, e non vorrebbe che i due lo vedano in quelle condizioni.  
Si morde le labbra, costringendosi a percorrere almeno il corridoio per salutarli e infilarsi per davvero in camera con una scusa qualsiasi pur di non doverli affrontare.  
Perché vorrebbe lasciare fuori tutto quello riguarda l'università, non vuole pensare alle ore di studio che ha sprecato, al lavoro e alla fatica per quel progetto che ha portato avanti per mesi, e vuole anche dimenticare il sogno di poter applicare i suoi sforzi in un ambiente reale, rendendo concreto il suo desiderio di diventare un biologo... perché alla fine era stato scartato dal concorso senza neanche avere modo di esporre le sue idee, ed era tremendamente ingiusto.  
«Sono a casa!», esclama togliendosi anche la sciarpa, cercando di dare alla sua voce un tono normale.  
Sente dei passi, e Momotarou si prepara ad affrontare il suo compagno.  
«Momo-chan! Ben tornato!», lo accoglie infatti Makoto, uscendo dal salottino. Gli sorride sinceramente felice mentre gli va incontro, tant'è che Momo si sente quasi in colpa quando cerca a sua volta di piegare le labbra verso l'alto in una pallida imitazione di gioia.  
Vorrebbe mostrarsi allegro come sempre e tirare fuori la scusa del: "Sono troppo stanco, Mako-chan, credo che andrò a letto", ma l'espressione che gli rivolge sin da subito il suo compagno gli fa capire di non essere un attore abbastanza bravo.  
Ingoia anche quella sconfitta, abbassando il capo e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«È successo qualcosa?», gli chiede gentile Makoto, prendendogli le mani per stringerle tra le sue. Sono grandi e calde contro le sue più piccole e fredde, lo rassicurano un po' ma non sono abbastanza per scacciare i suoi pensieri cupi. Momo, infatti, scuote la testa per negare l'evidenza.  
«No...», mente senza riuscire a dare un pizzico di convinzione alla sua voce, piegando infatti le labbra in un broncio. Sa di essere quasi sull'orlo di una crisi isterica, potrebbe arrivare a urlare o anche a piangere... se non fare entrambe le cose insieme per sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione. E Makoto sembra quasi intuire il suo stato d'animo e, senza fargli domande, lo attira in un abbraccio.  
Momotarou resta per un momento paralizzato per quel gesto, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi protetto tra quelle forti braccia.  
«Ora sei qui...», sussurra il più grande, e Momo, stringendo le dita sul suo maglione, annuisce.  
Sente che potrebbe per davvero lasciarsi andare, perché ha la certezza che Makoto, così come Sousuke, non l'avrebbe mai giudicato per quella sua debolezza, ma il suo orgoglio gli impone di non farlo. Quindi inspira il profumo del suo compagno per qualche momento, ma mentre cerca di trovare la calma e di riordinare le idee, sente un'altra mano posarsi con sicurezza sulla sua testa, e si costringe ad alzare lo sguardo.  
Incrocia subito le iridi chiare di Sousuke, e le sue labbra si piegano ancora in una smorfia.  
«Sou...», mormora piano.  
«Cosa è successo?», chiede serio Yamazaki e a Momo non resta altro se non mantenere il silenzio e distogliere lo sguardo.  
«È l'università», suggerisce Makoto, e Momotarou si irrigidisce all'istante per la sua intuizione, sfortunatamente veritiera.  
«Il progetto...», conclude facilmente Sousuke con un tono cupo, e Momo riesce solamente ad annuire, confermando i loro dubbi.  
Si sente di nuovo sull'orlo della crisi, ed è per quello che neanche non si rende di aver già iniziato a piangere. Sente solo le braccia di Makoto stringerlo con più dolcezza mentre anche Yamazaki si sposta un poco per cingergli la vita, carezzandogli lentamente il capo con l'altra mano.  
Lo fanno spostare sul divano ed è lì che Momo inizia a balbettare tra i singhiozzi tutto quello che gli è successo in quella giornata interminabile che lo ha portato a quel crollo.  
«A-aspettavo il mio turno a-alla facoltà... mi r-ripassavo tutto il d-discorso e...», la voce gli trema insieme al respiro improvvisamente mozzato, «L'esaminatore è... u-uscito e ha detto c-che il mio appuntamento e-era stato annullato...»  
Pur non avendo il coraggio di parlare - per potergli dare modo di sfogarsi senza essere interrotto -, Momo sa che entrambi si stanno ponendo la stessa domanda, perché lui stesso si è chiesto la stessa cosa.  
«H-ho insistito...», prosegue dopo qualche momento, «P-perché non v-volevo t-tornare a casa... n-non dopo tutti gli s-sforzi... non v-voleva dirmi il m-motivo e... e alla f-fine m-mi ha fatto i-intendere che n-non c'era più bisogno d-di sentire altri c-candidati... a-avevano scelto u-un'altra persona...», riesce a spiegare debolmente.  
Momotarou si sente vuoto non appena finisce di parlare, ma è ancora troppo confuso per capire se si tratta di una sensazione positiva o negativa. Si era sempre definito una persona fortunata, allegra e positiva, ma in quel momento fatica per davvero a riconoscersi.  
I suoi compagni invece si sono limitati a coccolarlo in silenzio, ascoltandolo senza commentare fino a quando la sua voce non è diventata sempre più bassa e flebile.  
«Preparo una cioccolata calda», mormora Makoto dopo qualche momento, spezzando quell'attimo di quiete, rotto solo dai singhiozzi di Momo. Gli carezza i capelli e gli bacia con dolcezza la tempia prima di lasciarlo, e Momotarou rivede nell'insieme dei suoi gesti tutto quello che sempre amato del suo compagno, compresa la sua convinzione che i dolci abbiano per davvero il potere di tirare su il morale. Dall'altra parte, invece, Sousuke lo abbraccia senza azzardarsi ancora a commentare. Lo tiene solamente stretto, percorrendogli la schiena con il palmo della mano.  
«C-ci tenevo c-così tanto...», ammette piano Momo stringendosi ulteriormente a lui.  
«Chi hanno scelto?», gli chiede dopo un po' Sousuke con voce bassa, quasi irritata. Momotarou mormora il nome del suo compagno di corso, sfregando il capo contro il suo collo per riscaldarsi e cercare il conforto del quale ha bisogno.  
«Mh... me lo ricorderò...», mugugna Yamazaki, «Non sa con chi ha a che fare», aggiunge.  
«Sou...»  
«Non credo che il suo progetto fosse migliore del tuo», borbotta, «E non lo dico solo perché sei il mio ragazzo!», spiega senza nascondere la sua frustrazione e Momotarou riesce a sentirsi un po' meglio anche solo per quelle parole. Sousuke ha sempre creduto in lui, e anche se dovrà impedirgli di andare davvero a cercare la commissione che ha giudicato il progetto e scelto il 'vincitore', a Momo basta sapere di avere la cieca fiducia del suo compagno.  
Lo abbraccia con più decisione, sfogandosi ancora per un bel po' fino a sentirsi stanco. Piange ormai in silenzio ed è solo quando Makoto li raggiunge qualche minuto dopo, con una tazza di cioccolata fumante in mano, che Mikoshiba riesce a sciogliere l'abbraccio.  
Si asciuga il viso e gli occhi con una manica della felpa, accettando poi il fazzoletto che Sousuke gli porge per soffiarsi il naso. Prende subito la tazza che gli mette in mano Makoto e si bea per qualche istante del calore che emana contro la sua pelle fredda.  
C'è un'abbondante spruzzata di panna sopra la cioccolata ed anche una spolverata di cacao in polvere accompagnato da due stecche di wafer alla nocciola.  
Gli viene di nuovo da piangere ma si trattiene e si concede invece un sorriso. Si sente di nuovo una persona fortunata, e lo è perché i suoi fidanzati sono Makoto e Sousuke. Sa di aver sbagliato nel tentare di nascondere loro quello che era successo in facoltà, perché se in quell'istante si sente vagamente meglio è solo grazie a loro.  
Beve la cioccolata con calma, godendosi senza alcuna fretta quel momento di pace mentre i suoi compagni gli restano accanto in silenzio. Gli danno lo spazio che gli serve, facendogli ugualmente sentire la loro importante presenza.  
«Ora va meglio?», gli chiede Makoto una volta terminata la cioccolata, e Momo annuisce debolmente senza aver bisogno di mentire.  
Dopo quel momento, è Sousuke a lasciarli per tornare in cucina a controllare la cena, e Momotarou affonda tra le braccia di Makoto, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi coccolare da lui.  
Gli sussurra di non rinunciare al progetto, che per lui era davvero una buona idea, e Momo sente di poter credere alle sue parole.  
«Se non è andata bene con l'università, puoi provare a fare u. concorso da esterno? Giusto?», gli chiede.  
«S-sì», annuisce, «Ma... sarà più c-complicato...»  
«Al Momo-chan che conosco piacciono le sfide», ricorda Makoto, e Momotarou non può non pensare a quella proposta.  
Ha ragione, si dice, può sempre provare con altre vie, al di là dell'università. Non saranno semplici senza il supporto della facoltà, ma potrebbero ugualmente essere fattibili.  
«Sì...», mormora più per se stesso che per Makoto.  
«Noi siamo qui per te, non dimenticarlo», prosegue il più grande e Momo, annuendo, si rilassa un po' di più contro di lui.  
Continua a sentirsi stanco, provato da quella pessima giornata, ma non può neanche negare di sentirsi quasi più leggero grazie ai suoi compagni. Per quel motivo si sente ancor più fortunato, Sousuke e Makoto sono le sue ancore, i pilastri della sua vita: incrollabili e forti. Non potrebbe mai fare a meno di loro.  
Si calma fino ad addormentarsi, cullato da un pizzico di speranza e dal calore del suo compagno.

 

Sono le dieci e mezza quando Momo si risveglia disteso sul letto che divide con i suoi compagni. È solo, ma sente il leggero brusio della televisione provenire dal salottino, segno che Sousuke e Makoto si trovano ancora lì.  
Rimane per un momento disteso, ripercorrendo passo passo quella pessima giornata. Sente ancora lo stomaco chiudersi a causa della delusione, ma grazie a Makoto sa di avere anche altre possibilità che, nel suo precedente stato d'animo, non era riuscito a considerare. Si rigira un po' nel letto poi si costringe ad alzarsi con un mugugno, stiracchiandosi ed emettendo un basso lamento.  
Lascia quindi la stanza, infilandosi nel salottino dove intravede i suoi due compagni comodamente seduti sul divano. Sono abbracciati, Makoto tiene la testa sulla spalla di Sousuke che, a sua volta appoggia il capo su quello dell'altro... e Momo trattiene a stento l'istinto di saltare sul divano, ridendo come un idiota - cosa che avrebbe fatto in un'altra situazione. Non si sente ancora in grado di comportarsi come sempre, inoltre vuole prima ringraziarli e scusarsi per il suo atteggiamento: è una questione di principio.  
«Sousuke, Makoto...», li richiama, attirando su di sé la loro attenzione.  
«Ehi», risponde il primo, sollevandosi un poco come per squadrarlo meglio da capo a piedi.  
«Come stai?», gli chiede invece Makoto.  
«... meglio credo», mormora Momo, grattandosi la nuca, avvampando quando la sua pancia decide di emettere un verso non poco rumoroso, «E sicuramente affamato», aggiunge facendo ghignare divertito Yamazaki.  
«Allora, ho fatto bene a tenerti la cena al caldo in forno», dichiara infatti, allontanandosi da Makoto per potersi alzare.  
«Grazie...»  
Yamazaki lo raggiunge, mettendogli una mano sulla testa e scompigliandogli i capelli lo bacia rapidamente sulle labbra, borbottando poi un: «Però ti voglio vedere sorridere, okay?», lo guarda negli occhi serio e Momotarou, sentendosi un po' in colpa, cerca ovviamente di annuire. Tuttavia non può negare di trovare quasi semplice piegare le leggermente le labbra verso l'alto, cosa che permette a Sousuke di infilarsi in cucina con un'espressione quasi soddisfatta.  
«Non ti ho voluto svegliare per la cena», spiega poco dopo Makoto, sollevandosi a sua volta per avvicinarsi a Momo, «Eri sfiancato... avevi sicuramente bisogno di un po' di riposo...»  
«Sì, infatti ora va meglio», gli conferma, senza neanche aver bisogno di mentire, abbracciandolo non appena lo trova a portata di braccia. Si bea ancora una volta del suo calore e della morbidezza del suo maglione, ascoltando la bassa risata che gli sente tremare in petto.  
Makoto gli carezza la nuca e la schiena, affettuoso, mormorando poi un basso: «Dai. Vai a mangiare!», che li spinge a sciogliere quella stretta.  
«Okay», annuisce Momo, spostandosi insieme all'altro in cucina, giusto in tempo per vedere Sousuke mettere in tavola la cena. Momotarou sente ancora la sua pancia gorgogliare quando alle sue narici arriva il buon profumo di quel pasto, e le anche guance in fiamme per l'imbarazzo, cosa che lo spinge ad insultare mentalmente il suo stupido corpo per non essere neanche in grado di trattenersi per qualche minuto e permettergli di parlare con i suoi compagni.  
«Serviti pure, Momo», lo invita Sousuke, e senza farselo ripetere due volte Momotarou si siede ed inizia a mangiare con gusto. Si sente decisamente meglio anche solo dopo i primi bocconi e al termine di quella cena fuori orario è certo di aver recuperato le forze.  
«Eri proprio affamato», ridacchia Makoto, mettendo i piatti sporchi nel lavandino. Momo annuisce, mordicchiandosi le labbra nervoso.  
«Vuoi anche il dolce?», gli chiede Sousuke.  
«Io ne prenderei volentieri un altra fetta», risponde prontamente Tachibana, aggiungendo poi un: «Ovviamente per fare compagnia a Momo-chan!»  
«Furbo», commenta Yamazaki sorridendo un poco e rivolgendosi poi a Momotarou, che non poté far altro se non annuire e cercare poi di tornare sui suoi passi per poter parlare con i suoi due compagni.  
«Ragazzi...», esordisce infatti, assicurandosi in quel modo di avere tutta l'attenzione dei due su di sé, «Ecco... grazie per avermi sopportato! Mi stavo comportando come un idiota e... e mi dispiace davvero! Non mi sarei dovuto buttare giù in quel modo...»  
«Momo non devi scusarti», lo riprende prontamente Makoto, «Hai avuto una reazione più che normale...»  
«Anche io sarei stato incazzato e deluso», aggiunge Sousuke, tirando fuori la torta gelato dal frigorifero.  
«Infatti!», prosegue Tachibana, «Ti sei impegnato tantissimo e si sono comportati in modo davvero poco professionale!»  
«Sei troppo gentile», borbotta l'altro sotto lo sguardo sempre più rilassato e divertito di Momotarou. Sapeva benissimo che entrambi avrebbero risposto più o meno in quel modo, ma essere riuscito in ogni caso a parlare - oltre che a sfogarsi qualche ora prima - gli fa sentire ancor più leggero il peso sul suo stomaco. Accenna allora un piccolo sorriso prendendo il piatto che Sousuke gli porge con una generosa fetta di torta gelato.  
«E... ho anche deciso che riproverò davvero il concorso... ma da esterno», riprende, mettendoli al corrente della sua scelta.  
«È la scelta giusta», approva subito Sousuke, mentre Makoto gli rivolge un sorriso sollevato e felice.  
Momo riesce in quel modo a rilassarsi ulteriormente, e dopo aver mangiato anche il dolce, si sposta con entrambi i ragazzi sul divano. Si accoccolano l'uno sull'altro, guardando senza troppo interesse il film che Sousuke e Makoto stavano seguendo poco prima.  
Si sente ancora un po' frustrato, non può farne a meno, ma in confronto a qualche ora prima non si sente più sull'orlo della crisi. Si sistema meglio contro Makoto, mettendo le gambe sopra quelle di Sousuke per trovare una posizione più comoda.  
«Sai...», esordisce dopo un po' Tachibana, «Domani dovrebbe nevicare secondo il meteo», svela, appoggiando le labbra sulla testa di Momo che, a quella notizia, non può fare a meno di irrigidirsi.  
«Davvero?», domanda sollevandosi un poco per scrutare il viso del ragazzo. Makoto non mente mai ma quella novità gli sembra davvero troppo bella per essere vera.  
«Così dicono...», annuisce Sousuke, muovendo distrattamente la mano sui capelli castani di Tachibana e Momo avverte un leggero tono divertito nella sua voce e lui stesso non riesce a non sentirsi vagamente esaltato.  
«E domani... siamo tutti e tre a casa, giusto?», riprende, incapace di nascondere la propria aspettativa. Sente il bisogno di passare del tempo all'aria aperta e la neve è sicuramente una delle cose migliori che possa capitarli dopo quella giornata.  
«Giusto», ridacchia Makoto.  
«Quindi...»  
«Andiamo abbiamo deciso di andare fuori città o al parco», lo anticipa Sousuke e Momo non può fare a meno di tremare per l'emozione. La frustrazione inizia a diventare un ricordo e sente l'impellente necessità di saltare letteralmente addosso ai suoi compagni. Sa che stanno facendo tutto quello solo ed esclusivamente per lui ed è una sensazione fantastica.  
«Ti va bene, Momo-chan?»  
«Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!», esclama in risposta rigirandosi nella sua posizione per poterli baciare e abbracciare. Sente Makoto ridere di gusto per la sua reazione e Sousuke stesso concedersi uno sbuffo divertito, ricambiando la stretta.  
Improvvisamente, il mondo gli sembra di nuovo un posto migliore. Manda letteralmente al diavolo il suo compagno di corso raccomandato da chissà chi, e insieme a lui anche la commissione universitaria e il concorso che tutti insieme gli hanno fatto passare una giornata terribile. In quel momento è felice perché, come ha sempre saputo - anche se qualche ora prima se ne era quasi dimenticato -, può contare su due persone fantastiche come Makoto e Sousuke... e non gli serve altro per sentirsi davvero fortunato.


End file.
